Many researches have been made on electronic materials utilizing natural DNAs. Conformation of higher-order structure of the natural DNAs can be easily controlled, whereby attention has been paid to the use of the natural DNAs as conductive molecular wires. It has been known that, although guanine (G) has the smallest oxidation potential among natural nucleic acid bases and can effectively mediate charge transport in the DNAs, oxidative decomposition of guanine occurs as a side reaction. On the other hand, adenine (A) is low in charge transport efficiency though resistant to the oxidative decomposition. Under the above-described circumstances, from the viewpoint of creating a next-generation molecular wire, development of a modified nucleic acid base, which has charge transportability equal to that of guanine and is resistant to the oxidative decomposition, is a very interesting research theme to provide a new material for the fields of nanotechnology as well as material science.
Thus, the present invention provides an artificial DNA, which has been expected to be used as a conductive nanowire.